Tu recuerdo se quedo
by Shania Malfoy
Summary: El novio de Ginny la deja, ella trata de olvidarlo pero le es imposible por que tiene algo suyo,dejen sus reviews please, no es tan mala komo el summary Chpt 10 UP! de nuevo, perdon la demora! reviews pliz
1. ¿Que es lo que paso?

Hola, aquí les dejo un ff espero les guste, esta historia comienza por un narrador pero los algunos capítulos serán relatados por Draco o Ginny de todas maneras se darán cuenta, solo quería hacer una notita, Este fic se lo dedicó a mi gran amiga Kel Diggory, espero te guste amiga, espero Reviews please  
  
Era de madrugada, una chica pelirroja se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia la habitación siguiente, arrastraba los pies y se tallaba sus adormilados ojos, abrió la puerta y se acercó a un bebé que lloraba descontroladamente, la cargó y tomo un biberón que estaba en el buró, se sentó en una mecedora con estampado infantil y comenzó a arrullarla.  
  
Hace tres meses que el la había dejado, se había marchado dejando la duda en la chica sobre donde se encontraba. ¿Cómo pudo dejarla aquel día? ¿Por qué no antes o después, por que ese día?  
  
Flash back  
  
Una chica pelirroja se encontraba en uno de las habitaciones de un hospital. Tenía la cara más pálida que de costumbre Un chico entro  
  
-¿Ginny, estas bien?-preguntó  
  
-Si, estoy muy cansada  
  
-Lo se pero pronto se acabara todo  
  
En ese momento un medimago entro al cuarto  
  
-Es hora Virginia-dijo  
  
El doctor se llevo a Ginny en una silla de ruedas  
  
-Nos vemos más tarde-dijo Ginny  
  
-Si-respondió el chico  
  
Ginny estaba apunto de salir de la habitación cuando su chico la llamó  
  
-Te amo-dijo el chico  
  
-Yo también  
  
Después de varias horas Ginny regresó a su habitación con un bebé en brazos, toda su familia y amigos estaban ahí  
  
-¡Es una niña!-gritó Hermione corriendo hacia su amiga  
  
-Si-respondió Ginny  
  
-Ron, quiero una así-chilló Hermione  
  
Ron se sonrojo, el y Hermione llevaban poco más de un año de casados -Pero cariño, ya tienes un niño-dijo Ron  
  
-Pero necesita una hermanita  
  
-¿Cómo se llamara?-preguntó Harry  
  
-Su papá escogió el nombre-dijo Ginny buscando a su chico entre todos los espectadores –Hanna por cierto ¿Dónde esta el?  
  
Todos se miraron hasta que Ron abrió la boca  
  
-El...se fue Gin  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
Ella lo había esperado pero nunca llegó al hospital para verla a ella y a su hija. Se fue y desapareció nunca lo volvió a ver. Después de un embarazo feliz, Draco Malfoy desapareció de la vida de Ginny  
  
Al día siguiente, Ginny fue a la madriguera donde se encontraba toda su familia, ya eran tantos que no cabían en la sala  
  
-Ginny, querida, llegas justo para desayunar-dijo su madre besando la frente de su hija  
  
-Hola Gin-saludó Hermione ¿Cómo la has pasado?  
  
-Bien, pero Hanna no me ha dejado dormir durante semanas-se quejo Ginny  
  
-Tía-gritó un pequeño  
  
-Hola Jason-saludo Ginny  
  
Jason era le hijo de Hermione y Ron tenia un año y estaba aprendiendo a caminar, Ginny ya estaba rodeado de sobrinos, pero sentía melancolía al ver que todos tenían a su papá y mamá juntos  
  
-Jas, que haces aquí ¿Dónde esta papá?-preguntó histérica Hermione cargando a su pequeño pelirrojo –Ron, como dejas al niño solo-gritó mientras se dirigía hacia Ron  
  
-Ginny-la llamó su madre  
  
-¿Qué pasa mamá?  
  
-Toma-dijo entregándole un manojo de cartas  
  
-¿Qué es?  
  
-Son cartas-afirmo su madre  
  
-Ya se que son cartas mamá pero de quien  
  
-De...Malfoy 


	2. El encuentro

Hola!!!!!!!  
  
Weno primero contesto sus Reviews... ke aunke no fueron muchos me pusieron muuuy feliz, tanto ke continuare la historia  
  
Hitomi Felton.- Gracias x exigirme ke continue mi historia jajaja claro ke lo hare no t dejare con la duda...(aunke sea más adelante ke mala soy jeje) Ah y ya somos dos para ir a un manicomio ajaj así ke mejor conseguimos dos plazas así nos hacemos compañía...jajaja, u bs, bye, bye  
  
susy snape malfoy.- Grax, Grax, Grax, por mandarme un review, aprecio muxo ke c tomen el tiempo para escribirme, espero t agrade el sig capi ( un bs  
  
SaraMeliss.- Hola!!!!! Claro ke lo continuare, muxas grx por tu comentario sobre ke t enkanto eres muy linda de nuevo grax, grax, grax, un bs (  
  
Ah y si alguien tiene un ff ke le gustaria ke yo leyera diganme!!!!! Me encanta leer historias y poner muxos Reviews para las xikas ke me kaen bn jejeje (Tambien puedo recomendar su historia ¿no?)  
  
Ahora si el capitulo...BYE, BYE  
  
Tu recuerdo se quedo Capitulo II.-El encuentro  
  
"Draco me ha estado enviando cartas"  
  
-Desde hace cuanto las ha estado mandando-preguntó Ginny  
  
-Hace no mucho, más o menos dos semanas  
  
Ginny tomo las cartas que estaban atadas con un lazo rosa. Se dirigió hacia Ron que tenía a la pequeña Hanna en sus brazos  
  
-Subiré a darle de comer-dijo Ginny extendiendo los brazos, Ron le entrego a la niña  
  
Subió hacía su habitación y la cerro con seguro, Se sentó sobre su cama y amamantó a su hija después de dormirla y ponerla sobre su cama tomo las cartas.  
  
Para mi tu estas muerto Draco-dijo en voz alta y tirando el manojo a la basura  
  
Se dirigió hacía su pequeña, acarició su cara, se parecía tanto a Draco, tenía los mismos ojos grises y el poco cabello que tenía era rubio, era idéntica a su padre Ginny sabía que lo mejor era olvidarlo pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lograrlo cuando su hija era idéntica a el?  
  
Tomo a su hija y bajo a la sala con Hanna en los brazos y desayuno con toda su familia.  
  
Más tarde Hermione y Ginny salieron de compras dejando a Ron a cargo de los niños  
  
-Quiero ese-dijo Ginny señalando un pequeño conjunto rosa para bebé de un aparador  
  
Las chicas entraron a la tienda de artículos para bebes  
  
-Sabes algo Hermione  
  
-Que  
  
-Draco me escribió  
  
Hermione soltó un vestido Rosa chillante por la impresión  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó Hermione  
  
-Si-dijo Ginny evitando la mirada de su amiga  
  
-¿Cómo se atrevió?-chilló Hermione  
  
-Si, además es un cobarde, por que no vino y me dijo todo en mi cara  
  
-¿y que decían las cartas?  
  
-No lo se, no las leí solo las tire a la basura  
  
-Bien hecho Gin, tú no necesitas a ese hombre para nada, es un cínico  
  
Después de comprar varios (muchos) conjuntos para Hanna y Jason las chicas salieron de aquel lugar.  
  
Iban caminando pero Ginny se detuvo, había algo que le llamaba la atención  
  
-Gin ¿estas bien?-preguntó Su amiga  
  
Ginny no respondió tenía su mirada fija en algo que reconocía. Su rostro de pronto se transformo por una de horror.  
  
-Hermione, esta aquí-gritó Ginny  
  
-¿Quién esta aquí?-preguntó Hermione  
  
-Draco  
  
Herminio volteó, vio una cabellera Rubia en la esquina, al darse la vuelta se dieron cuenta que era Draco aquel chico, las vio, así que comenzó a caminar hacia las chicas -Camina Gin, vamonos  
  
Se dieron la vuelta y caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron. Draco corrió hacía ellas al ver que trataban de huir de el.  
  
-Ginny, espera-gritó Draco, tomándola por los hombros y dándole la vuelta  
  
-¿Qué Quieres Malfoy?-preguntó Ginny  
  
-Te ves hermosa-dijo Draco  
  
-Bueno, ya lo dijiste ya me voy  
  
-NO, NO-dijo Draco  
  
-Draco nos tenemos que ir-dijo Hermione  
  
-No te metas sangre sucia  
  
Hermione se puso colorada del coraje  
  
-Gin, necesitamos hablar-dijo Draco  
  
-Yo no quiero hablar y menos contigo  
  
-No te pongas así  
  
-Este... bien-dijo Ginny  
  
-Bueno Gin, yo me voy, iré a ver de que forma Ron esta malcriando a los niños  
  
Ginny sonrió, luego Hermione miro fulminante a Draco y se marchó  
  
Draco se acercó a Ginny e intentó besarla pero esta se hizo para atrás -Recibiste mis cartas-preguntó Draco  
  
-No las leí-respondió Ginny  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no las leíste?  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó Ginny cambiando radicalmente de tema  
  
-Quiero saber como esta mi hija  
  
-¿Ahora te importa?...Primero te largas sin decirme nada y ahora ¿te preocupas por como esta?  
  
-Tú no sabes por que me fui...  
  
-Ni me importa, ahora me tengo que ir  
  
-Gin por favor  
  
-Adiós Draco  
  
Dicho eso, Ginny se marchó con lagrimas en los ojos, como hubiera querido dejar que Draco la besara pero debía de ser fuerte, Aunque por dentro muriera por tenerlo de nuevo con el. 


	3. Negando al padre

Capitulo III  
  
Las semanas pasaron tranquilamente, Draco no buscó a Ginny, o por lo menos eso pensaba ella. Hanna crecía rápidamente y cada vez se parecía más a su padre. Una tarde alguien llamo a la puerta del departamento de la pelirroja.  
  
-Ya voy-dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a la puerta...-¿Harry?  
  
-Hola Gin-saludó el chico  
  
-Hola-dijo Ginny confundida pues el nunca la había visitado  
  
Se quedaron unos minutos callados  
  
-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó Harry  
  
-¿Eh?...ah...claro-dijo Ginny avergonzada  
  
Harry entro al departamento, era grande y estaba un poco oscuro y muy elegante (N/A: Muy al estilo de Draco ¿no?).  
  
-Siéntate, ¿quieres algo de tomar? Tengo té, cerveza de mantequilla, aguamiel...  
  
-Una cerveza de mantequilla esta bien-repuso Harry  
  
Ginny entró a la cocina y luego salió con dos cervezas de mantequilla y le entregó una a Harry  
  
-Y... a que debo tu visita-preguntó Ginny  
  
-Solo quería visitarte  
  
-Ah-exclamó Ginny poco convencida  
  
-Hermione me contó que se encontraron a Draco  
  
-Ejem...si  
  
-Y que... ¿han hecho las paces y han regresado?-preguntó Harry bajando la cabeza  
  
-No-respondió Ginny  
  
-¿No?-preguntó Harry algo emocionado  
  
-No-le aclaró Ginny  
  
-Genial, entonces podemos intentarlo-repuso Harry  
  
Ginny se quedó callada, se había sorprendido,  
  
-¿intentar que?-preguntó Ginny haciéndose la que no entendía  
  
-Vamos Ginny, sabes de lo que estoy hablando, es decir, podemos intentarlo, ser tu y yo...y Hanna-agregó-  
  
Ginny lo pensó, No quería a Harry, ni siquiera le gustaba, desde que había puesto sus ojos en aquel rubio, solo veía a Harry como un hermano más, pero... tal ves, "con el pueda olvidar a Draco" pensó  
  
-Y ¿si no funciona?-dijo Ginny  
  
-Podemos intentarlo  
  
-Mmm... esta bien  
  
-¿De verdad?-preguntó Harry  
  
-Si  
  
----------------------  
  
Había pasado ya un mes, la relación entre Harry y Ginny marchaba bien, pero Ginny todavía tenía a Draco en la cabeza, cada vez le parecía aún más imposible poder olvidarlo. Harry que se había convertido en Auror, tenía una reunión muy importante y decidió llevar a Ginny y Hanna. Al igual que Harry, Ron era también Auror y por su parte llevaría a Hermione y a su hijo Jason.  
  
-Ya voy-dijo Ginny al oír el timbre, era Harry  
  
-Wow, te ves hermosa-dijo Harry  
  
-Gracias-respondió Ginny sonrojándose-Iré por Hanna  
  
Ginny fue hacía la habitación de la bebé y la sacó de su cuna, la niña estaba dormida, con cuidado de no despertarla la cargó, luego se dirigió hacía su carriola y la hizo pequeña y la colocó en su bolso, luego Salió donde estaba Harry  
  
-Vamonos-dijo Ginny  
  
Los tres se dirigieron hacía la reunión que era en una mansión. Ginny hizo que la carriola volviera a su tamaño original y colocó a Hanna quien ya se había despertado Allí se encontraron con Hermione Y Ron (y Jason). Luego Ron y Harry se fueron dejando a las chicas solas  
  
-¿Entonces mañana iras a la casa?-preguntó Hermione  
  
-Claro, como me pedería el cumpleaños del pequeño Jason  
  
Hermione sonrió pero luego se quedó sería  
  
-Herm ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Ginny preocupada  
  
-No voltees-dijo Hermione  
  
-¿Por qué?-preguntó Ginny girando la cabeza  
  
-¡Que no voltees, tal ves si no lo hagas no te reconozca!  
  
-¿Quién?-preguntó Ginny  
  
-Malfoy  
  
Ginny no pudo evitarlo y volteó sin pensarlo, Draco la miró y comenzó a caminar hacía ella, en ese momento Harry llegó. Draco se quedo parado  
  
-Ven Gin, quiero presentarte a alguien  
  
Ginny se levantó rápidamente, tomo a Hanna que estaba envuelta en una cobija rosa de la que salían sus pequeñas manitas y se fue con Harry mirando de reojo a Draco  
  
"Que hace con ese imbesil...No puede ser..."pensaba Draco mientras seguía a Ginny  
  
-Joshua, ella es mi novia, Virginia Weasley, de la que tanto te he platicado-dijo Harry  
  
-Qué tal, Joshua Mclein, compañero de Harry-saludó Joshua  
  
-Mucho gusto-dijo Ginny  
  
-El gusto es mío, Harry, tu novia es mucho más bonita que como la platicas  
  
Ginny se sonrojó, y miro a Draco que estaba colero apretaba los puños fuertemente  
  
La pequeña Hanna agitó sus manitas para que su mamá le quitara el cobertor  
  
-Parece que Hanna tiene calor-dijo Ginny quitándole el cobertor a su hija  
  
-Pero que linda niña-dijo Joshua -¿es suya?  
  
Harry miro a Ginny  
  
-Si, Hanna Potter, tiene cuatro meses-dijo Harry. Ginny lo miro sorprendida  
  
-Es muy linda-dijo Joshua  
  
Draco estaba sorprendido, ¡lo había negado! El era el padre, no Potter, el había creado junto con Ginny esa niña. "No voy a dejar que Potter me quite a Ginny y además se presente como el padre de mi hija, simplemente no lo voy a permitir"  
  
-------------------------------------- -  
  
¡¡¡¡¡Ahora si contesto Reviews!!!!!!!!!  
  
KLAUSS.- Me da muxo gusto ke te haya gustado mi historia, espero ke el capitulo te haya gustado un bs (  
  
Gin W. Black.-Gracias!! Me alegro ke te haya gustado el ff, lo actualizare lo más pronto ke pueda, ahora estoy de vacaciones asi ke puedo poner capitulos más seguido Grax d nuevo, un bs  
  
Andy-Wm.- Ke bueno ke te haya gustado, y así komo atí tambien me encanta la pareja Ginny/Draco kreo ke es la más linda, espero te haya gustado el capi un bs bye,bye  
  
HITOMI FELTON.- Hola!!! Claro ke mi casa retumbó con esos gritos!! Pero c te agradece jajajaja x cierto parece ke tu subconsciente no t deja en paz jeje Espero te haya gustado el capitulo... Y en este momento se inaugura el club de la locas...PRESIDENTA.- Hitomi Felton VICEPRESIDENTA.- Shania Malfoy...(sera un éxito jaja) Un bs (  
  
Susy snape Malfoy.- Ke bueno que e haya gustado el capitulo, espero igual que te guste este. Yo tambien me pregunto por que la habrá dejado...un momento...yo invente la historia así que debo de saber (Shania piensa) Ah ya recorde, y pronto lo sabras, no comas ansías, nos vemos luego u bs ( 


	4. Una noche siendo familia

Draco se acercó a los chicos.  
  
-Mclein...Potter-dijo a manera de saludo  
  
-Hola Malfoy-saludó alegremente Joshua  
  
-Hola Virginia... ¿me concedes un segundo?  
  
Ginny miro a Harry tratando de que la ayudara pero Harry no prestó atención a las indirectas de la pelirroja  
  
-Ejem...De acuerdo-dijo Gin  
  
-Bien, -dijo Draco llevándosela a ella y a su hija a los jardines de la mansión.  
  
-¿Hanna Potter?-preguntó enfadado  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Como puedes hacerme esto, no puedes presentar a mi hija, como...Potter es una Malfoy y lo sabes-repuso Indignado  
  
-Lo siento, no creí que Harry la presentara como suya, no te preocupes, lo desmentiré, bueno...me voy-dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta para marcharse  
  
-Espera-dijo Draco volteándola hacía el  
  
Ginny se dio la vuelta su rostro quedaba a pocos centímetros de la de Draco, podía sentir su respiración "Wow huele tan bien"-se decía Gin  
  
Ambos se quedaron callados por unos minutos, luego Draco no se hizo esperar y beso a Ginny. Podía sentir los calidos labios de la pelirroja, su aroma a fresas lo hacía sentir en el cielo, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que ella le respondió aquel beso, con la misma pasión que sentía hace años. Pareciera como si nunca se hubiera separado de ella.  
  
Por otro lado Ginny, no sabía lo que hacía, pero tener a Draco cerca de nuevo se sentía bien. Ginny regresó a la realidad, se dio cuenta que tenía a Hanna en los brazos y que la pequeña estaba incomoda y se separo de el bruscamente de Draco Draco solo miro a Ginny con cariño luego fijo su mirada en la nena que miraba con sus pequeños ojos grises la cara de su padre.  
  
-Hanna,-dijo Draco cargando a su hija  
  
La niña siguió mirando a su papá. Draco sonrió y Hanna le respondió con una tierna sonrisa, luego miro a su mamá que estaba conmovida por la escena.  
  
En ese momento Hermione apareció  
  
-Gin, es hora de irnos-dijo viendo a Draco cargando a Hanna, -te espero en la entrada, date prisa  
  
-Si-dijo Ginny  
  
Hermione desapareció de la vista de Ginny, luego esta se volvió hacía Draco  
  
-Tengo que irme, Draco-dijo Ginny  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Draco levantando la mirada que estaba en su hija que comenzaba a jugar con la varita de su papá  
  
-Tengo que irme  
  
-Gin, por favor, no he visto a mi hija en cuatro meses, y ahora que por fin la tengo conmigo te la llevas  
  
-Draco...yo...-Ginny soltó un quejido-¿Qué te parece si voy más tarde a tu casa por la niña?, así podrás estar con ella más tiempo  
  
-¿De verdad?  
  
-Si...  
  
-Gracias, bueno estoy en un hotel-agregó Draco  
  
El rubio le dio la dirección de donde se encontraba  
  
-tengo que irme-dijo acercándose a Draco y dándole un tierno beso en la boca que por supuesto Draco aceptó. Luego le entregó una bolsa donde tenía todas las cosas de Hanna  
  
Ginny le dio un beso a su hija y se fue.  
  
-Ya estoy aquí-dijo Ginny  
  
-Bien, vamonos-dijo Hermione  
  
Todos se fueron a la madriguera pues cenarían ahí.  
  
-¿Cómo les fue?-preguntó la señora Weasley  
  
-Bien-respondieron los chicos  
  
-¡Abuelita!-gritó Jason  
  
-Jason, ven aquí cariño-dijo Molly cargando a su nieto, luego se volvió a su hija  
  
-Ginny... ¿y Hanna?-preguntó  
  
-Bueno...este...se...ladejeaDraco –dijo  
  
-¿Qué? No te entendí  
  
-Se...la deje a Draco-dijo con un hilo de voz  
  
-¿QUE? –gritaron todos  
  
-Si...pasare por ella después de cenar-agregó la pelirroja  
  
Todos comenzaron a regañar a Ginny, por lo que tuvo que adelantar su visita para recoger a su hija.  
  
-¿Draco?-dijo Ginny cuando abrieron la puerta  
  
-¿Qué pasa Gin?, creí que vendrías más tarde... ¿paso algo?-preguntó Draco  
  
-No...bueno si, vengo por Hanna  
  
-Pasa-dijo Draco  
  
Ginny entro a la habitación, vio a Hanna en la cama jugando con si zapatilla.  
  
-Ven acá princesa-dijo Draco cargando a su hija (N/A: No creerán que iba a poner a Draco siendo malo con su hija :s)  
  
La niña sonrió y se aferró a su papá  
  
Ginny tomó a su hija  
  
-Bueno, nos vamos-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta  
  
-Si, Adiós  
  
Ginny salió de la habitación, llegó a la recepción del Hotel, estaba a punto de salir cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba, sintió unos labios fríos en su boca.  
  
-Ginny, no te vayas-dijo Draco cuando se separó de ella  
  
La menor de los Weasley no sabía que decir, sabía que debía de decir algo como "No, tengo novio" pero no lo hizo simplemente le respondió el beso.  
  
Los tres subieron a la habitación de Draco. Esa noche la pasaron juntos jugando con Hanna, luego se durmieron con Hanna en medio de la cama para que no se cayese. "Por fin seremos una familia"pensó Ginny A la media noche en la puerta de Draco se oyeron golpes, como si alguien estuviera tocando de manera nerviosa. Draco se despertó exaltado. Miro a Ginny profundamente dormida, la chica abrazaba a su hija quien también estaba dormida.  
  
Se levantó de la cama y se puso rápidamente una playera Muggle ya que solo estaba con sus boxers (N/A: Ya quisiera verlo así jaja) y abrió la puerta, miro al fondo del pasillo pero no había nadie, iba a entrar a la habitación cuando un chico llegó  
  
-Malfoy, tienes que irte-gritó el chico  
  
-Baja la voz-dijo Draco asomándose a la habitación para ver si se habían despertado pero no era así  
  
-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Draco cerrando un poco la puerta  
  
-Tienes que irte  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Estas en peligro  
  
-¿De que estas hablando?  
  
El chico no contestó  
  
-Por que-preguntó de Nuevo Draco  
  
-No puedo, pero tienes que irte  
  
-Zabini, dime de que demonios estas hablando  
  
-Te ha encontrado, vendrá a buscarte, sabe donde estas, tienes que irte  
  
Draco abrió un poco la puerta y vio a las dos mujeres que más quería acostadas sobre la cama, durmiendo placidamente  
  
-Gracias-dijo Draco entrando de nuevo a su habitación  
  
-¿Qué no te iras?-preguntó Zabini  
  
-No, por fin estan conmigo, no las volveré a perder  
  
-Malfoy, se que quieres estar con ellas, pero, contigo no estan seguras, entiéndelo  
  
Draco suspiro  
  
-Lo se, pero no me iré ahora-dijo Draco  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
¡¡¡¡Hola!!!! Les ha gustado el capi? Espero ke si, esta algo meloso pero me agrado...el prox sera más acción como lo pidio malfoy's red-haired lover (te aseguro ke el sig. Sera más d suspenso y acción) ¿un adelantó? Esta bien chekenlo  
  
..................................................  
  
Draco lo vio, ahí esta el, "Maldito Potter," Se acercó a el, tenía a su hija en los brazos  
  
-Me permites a mi hija-dijo bruscamente  
  
-¿tu hija?...ahora si es tu hija...lo siento Malfoy pero ya no es tu hija  
  
-Mira imbesil...-dijo señalando a Harry  
  
Harry le entregó le dio a Hermione la niña, luego se levantó  
  
-¿Qué Malfoy? Creo que por primera vez las cosas no te salieron como querías, tengo a Ginny y a MI hija ahora  
  
Draco se abalanzo contra Harry, en el suelo comenzó a golpearle la cara luego sacó su varita y apuntó a Harry...  
  
-Te vas arrepentir de haberte metido en mi camino......  
  
¿KE LES PARECIO? Weno ya comienzo a responder sus MAGNIFICOS Reviews ke me ponen de tan buen humor.... GRACIAS A TODAS Y SIGAN DEJANDO REVIEWS (SE ACEPTAN IDEAS EHH)  
  
Gin W. Black.- Ya ves actualice pronto solo por ke lo pediste jaja, ojala te haya gustado este capi y muxas grax x tus Reviews, un bs  
  
Kel Diggory.- Hasta ke te dignas a mandarme un review ehhh jajaja ojala te guste la historia y ya conectate más seguido bye, bye  
  
Andy-Wm.- Lo mismo dije yo ¿ke c kree Harry para andar diciendo eso? Jajaja y hay ke decir ke Hanna sería muuy bonita pues se parece al wuapisimo de su papa, jaja espero t haya gustado el kapi ,un bs  
  
susy snape malfoy,. Me alegra ke te haya gustado el capitulo, me paso de mala verdad? los hago sufrir mucho pero mira este capi estuvo más lindo y sin tanto sufrimiento, grax x tus Reviews y nos vemos en el sig cap. Te cuidas un bs  
  
Rosy .- Grax por dejarme un review, espero te este gustando la historia y nos vemos pronto UN BS (ya sabes, ideas o sugerencias son bn recibidas!!)  
  
Hitomi Felton.- Que diferencia!! Ahora ke tu subconsciente esta dormido hasta estas más calmada jajaja. Pronto sabras muchas cosas sobre Draco y Harry ke tenía bn guardadas jaja ojala te haya gustado el capitulo y Me parece muy buena idea lo de la web para el club de las locas...si hay algo ke pueda hacer nada más dime ¿vale? Bueno bye, bye y muxos Bss,  
  
nacilme-Black.- Ke bueno ke te hayan gustado los capitulos me hace feliz saber ke son de tu agrado, a mi tmb me encantan los ff de Draco y Ginny y más cuando son grandes y tienen bbs, espero te haya gustado el capi y ahora mismo ire a leer tu historia y d paso dejar Reviews ¿te parece? Bss  
  
gin-ynia .- Espero te este gustando el ff, a mi me agrada mucho el Hanna Malfoy kien no kerria tener un papa komo el jajaja weno espero t guste el capi Bss  
  
malfoy's red-haired lover .- Lo logre!! no me tarde ke bueno ke te guste el ff y te Juro ke el sig capi sera con más acción komo lo kerias es más t dedicare el kapi ¿vale? Bss  
  
C0tE BLacK.- Hola, espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo, es uno de los cursis ke tendra el ff, no pondre muxos así x ke tmb debe de haber suspenso y todo eso...Me alegra saber que te este gustando el ff, espero leas los demás capis ke pondrea Nos vemos luego Bss 


	5. Algo extraño sucede

Wola!!!  
  
Weno esta ves primero contestare ,los Reviews y luego les pondre el capitulo  
  
klauss .-Ke bueno ke te gusto el capitulo, Pero ups..creo que en este capitulo creceran las dudas jiji, BESOS  
  
C0tE BLacK.- Me alegra saber ke seguiras leyendo la historia espero de verdad que te guste y me luego me dices ke te parecio este t aseguro ke el proximo estara lleno de suspenso jajaja BESOS  
  
Gin W. Black.- Hola!! A kien lo le gustaria ver a Draco a si....apoko no seria komo ke el hombre perfecto...weno ya lo es jajaja...spero t guste el capitulo y sigs lyendo la historia BESOS  
  
Rosy .-Jajaja, si hay muchos secretos este fic, espero te guste este capi pero espera el siguiente estara aún mejo (weno a mi me enkanto)BESOS  
  
Hitomi Felton.- Hola DE nuevo....Primero te super agradezco (sono muy fresa jaja) qu me sigas mandando Reviews...Eespero te este gustando el ff...kon lo de la web no t preocupes yo la voy hacer pero ke podría poner en ella LAS IDEAS SON BN RECIBIDAS JAJAJA BESOS  
  
KeL Diggory.- ¿DE verdad te gusto? Me alegro....espero tmb te guste este y con respecto al otro fic, vale, me ayudas a terminarlo, lo publiko pasado mañana ¿te parece? BESOS  
  
Andy-Wm.- Hola!! Lo mismo digo yo...kien fuera Ginny para tener a un chiko tan guapo como Draco jaja...espero te guste este capi y te aseguro ke esl siguiente sera más de misterio...ahora mismo te agregó en mi msn, a mi tmb me ankantaria platikar contigo y podriamos ser amigas x Internet ¿no? BESOS P.D ¿tu mail es ?  
  
Ahora si el capi, y lo prometido es deuda va dedicado a: malfoy's red- haired lover   
  
ALGO EXTRAÑO SUCEDE  
  
La noche paso tranquila, con excepción de la sorpresiva visita de Zabini. Hanna se levantó horas más tarde que Draco cerró la puerta para que la alimentaran. Los rayos del sol atravesaban las ventanas y se hacían ver a través de las ranuras de las cortinas. Draco se despertó al sentir algo sobre su rostro, era Hanna quien tocaba todo lo que encontraba y le había dado un golpecito a su padre, Draco sonrió al ver a su hija. Tomo a la bebé y lo puso sobre su pecho acariciando su pequeña cabecita, sus mejillas y jugando con sus manitas. La niña tomo uno de los dedos de su papá y lo apretó lo más fuerte que podía. Draco sintió un vació por dentro, hasta hace unas horas pensó que todo volvería hacer como antes, siendo el, Ginny y su nueva hija. -Te juro Hanna que no me iré por mucho tiempo-le susurró Draco a su hija.  
  
Hanna soltó el dedo de su padre y dirigió su pequeña mano a algo que le había llamado la atención. Trato de agarrarlo pero no pudo. Draco miro lo que Hanna trataba de tomar, era la marca tenebrosa que estaba tatuada en su brazo. La cubrió con la otra mano, era extraño, hasta hace poco la marca no se veía, quitó su mano para mirarla de nuevo, ya no estaba. "Que extraño" pensó. Y de nuevo de concentró en su hija  
  
Ginny abrió los ojos, lo primero que observó era a Draco con Hanna sobre el. Se enterneció al ver aquella escena.  
  
-Buenos días-saludó Ginny  
  
Draco la miro  
  
-Hola pelirroja, ¿has dormido bien?-preguntó Draco  
  
-Si-respondió Ginny  
  
Ambos se quedaron callados mirando a Hanna quien intentaba hacer bombas con su saliva (N/A: Típico en los bebés, se ven tan tiernos).Luego se miraron pero siguieron en silencio. El silencio se rompió cuando Hanna comenzó a reír cuando una de las bombas le reventó en la boca. Draco sonrió  
  
-Muero de Hambre-dijo Ginny sentándose en la cama  
  
-Vamos a desayunar en algún lado-dijo Draco  
  
-Me parece buena idea, me daré una ducha-dijo extendiendo los brazos  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó Draco  
  
-Bañare a Hanna conmigo-dijo Ginny  
  
-¿Qué? Ah no, yo quiero bañarla  
  
-Vale, la bañamos los dos y luego me daré una ducha  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo Draco  
  
-Los tres se dirigieron a la bañera, le quitaron la ropa al bebé y la metieron en el agua tibia. Ginny la sostenía y Draco le lavaba sus bracitos  
  
Se divirtieron bañando a Hanna y ver las caras que hacía cuando una de las burbujas le reventaba en el rostro.  
  
Luego la sacaron envolviéndola en una toalla verde.  
  
-Te toca vestirla mientras me baño-dijo Ginny  
  
-Vale-dijo Draco emocionado  
  
Ginny se dio una larga ducha pensando que las cosas mejorarían luego salió y Draco se metió a bañar. Cuando los tres estaban listos salieron a desayunar fuera del hotel.  
  
Salieron al Londres Muggle y lo recorrieron comprando un montón de cosas para Hanna.  
  
-Draco, debo ir con mi mamá, para decirle que estoy bien, prácticamente me desaparecí.-dijo Ginny  
  
-¿Qué? No, tu familia me detesta Gin  
  
-Vamos no me quedare mucho tiempo-dijo Ginny  
  
-Esta bien  
  
Los tres se dirigieron a la madriguera.  
  
-¡Ginny!-gritó su madre al verla entrar por la puerta -¿Donde estabas? ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
-Si mamá estoy bien  
  
-Ginny, cariño ¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó un chico  
  
-¿Harry?-preguntó Ginny al ver al chico acercarse a ella  
  
Harry intentó besarla pero Draco habló  
  
-Hola Potter-dijo Draco con la niña en brazos  
  
-¿Qué hace Hanna con el?-preguntó Harry  
  
-Harry...yo...-dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz  
  
-Estuviste con el toda la noche-gritó Harry a manera de pregunta  
  
-Harry...tenemos que hablar-dijo Ginny  
  
-Vaya que si-dijo jalándola hacía la cocina  
  
Mientras en la cocina había una acalorada discusión en la sala nadie decía nada solo miraban a Draco y a Hanna desconcertados  
  
-¿Quien es Mamí?-preguntó Jason a Hermione  
  
-¿Es tu hijo Granger?-preguntó Draco -Si-respondió Hermione fríamente  
  
-¡AHH! –gritó Draco  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Malfoy?-preguntó Ron  
  
Draco se dio la vuelta y se levantó la manga, era su marca, le ardía tal y como la primera vez que apareció en su brazo. Estaba roja, le quemaba, le dolía cada vez más. Draco sabía que eso no estaba bien, representaba peligro. Dejo a Hanna en un sillón, luego se volteó y salio de la casa.  
  
-Harry deja de gritar-dijo Ginny  
  
-Como quieres que no grite si pasaste la noche con tu ex ¿eh?-preguntó Harry gritando como loco  
  
-Sabes que, mejor platicamos otro día, cuando estés más calmado  
  
-Si, otro día, me largo, no quiero hablar contigo, tengo que calmarme-dijo dándose la vuelta  
  
Ginny salió de la cocina y vio a Ron con su hija en brazos  
  
-¿Dónde esta Draco?  
  
-No lo se, dejo a la niña y se fue  
  
-Ven lo que logran, solo lo alejan más, iré a buscarlo al Hotel y lo traeré aquí para que se disculpen.  
  
Tomo a Hanna y fue al hotel. Llegó a la habitación y toco pero nadie le contesto, volvió a tocar...nada ocurrió, fue a la recepción  
  
-Disculpe, estoy buscando al Sr. Draco Malfoy se encuentra en la habitación 256  
  
-Ah si, el rubio con mal carácter-dijo una señora morocha  
  
-Si, ese mismo... ¿Se cambió de habitación? Por que no me abre  
  
-No, el Sr. Vino hace unos minutos y salió con todas sus cosas y pagó el tiempo que se quedó aquí.  
  
Ginny se quedó sorprendida, lo había hecho de nuevo, jugó con ella una ves más y cuando lo consiguió se larga...  
  
-Gracias-dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta  
  
.................................................................  
  
Unos meses más tarde, en la mansión de Harry, festejaban su compromiso formal con Ginny, todos los aurores compañeros de Harry estaban invitados, la familia Weasley. Hanna ya estaba grande, 9 meses, idéntica a su padre, hasta en el encaprichado carácter de Malfoy. Era muy lista, intentaba aprender a caminar. Tenía el poder de mover las cosas con tan solo pensarlo "Una bruja nata" decía Dumbledore, hay pocas así.  
  
La sorpresa más grande para Ginny fue ver a Draco entrar por la puerta.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Ginny  
  
-¿Qué te casas con Potter? ¿Tan pronto me has olvidado Virginia?  
  
-Mira que no fui yo la que se fue sin decir nada, es la segunda Draco, volví a confiar en ti y tú te vas... Es hora de que confié en alguien más... ahora largate de aquí.  
  
Ginny se dio la vuelta.  
  
Draco lo vio, ahí esta el, "Maldito Potter," Se acercó a el, tenía a su hija en los brazos  
  
-Me permites a mi hija-dijo bruscamente  
  
-¿tu hija?...ahora si es tu hija...lo siento Malfoy pero ya no es tu hija  
  
-Mira imbesil...-dijo señalando a Harry  
  
Harry le entregó le dio a Hermione la niña, luego se levantó  
  
-¿Qué Malfoy? Creo que por primera vez las cosas no te salieron como querías, tengo a Ginny y a MI hija ahora  
  
Draco se abalanzo contra Harry, en el suelo comenzó a golpearle la cara luego sacó su varita y apuntó a Harry...  
  
-Te vas arrepentir de haberte metido en mi camino... CRU...se dio cuenta que estaba alrededor de aurores. Bajo su varita y le dijo al oído a Harry –Me las vas a pagar Potter, luego se fue enfurecido de la mansión.  
  
-Vaya, Malfoy esta loco, de verdad, no se sabe hasta donde puede llegar cuando esta enfadado menos mal que se alejo del lado oscuro si no, hubiera matado a Harry...Ginny....Ginny......GINNY-gritó Hermione  
  
Ginny se quedó callada, estaba más pálida que de costumbre, sus piernas le temblaban, estaba anonadada, paralizada, sorprendida, sintió desvanecerse -Ginny, ¿estas bien?  
  
-La tiene Hermione  
  
-¿Tiene que?  
  
-La marca...La marca tenebrosa estaba en el brazo de Draco-dijo Ginny con la voz quebrada y sin más se desvaneció sobre la silla donde intentaba sentarse. 


	6. El error de Hermione

Muchisimas gracias por todos sus Reviews, los contestare al final del capitulo BESITOS!!  
  
EL ERROR DE HERMIONE  
  
Hermione se acercó a su amiga  
  
-¿estas segura? -preguntó con preocupación  
  
-Claro que si, la vi  
  
-Pero Ginny, Tu me habías dicho que el había  
  
-Renunciado al lado oscuro...si Hermione el mismo me lo dijo, se alejo de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado y se hizo auror.-finalizo la frase Ginny  
  
-Pero Gin, creedme, un auror no lleva la marca tenebrosa en el brazo-dijo Hermione en un susurro  
  
-¿Crees que no lo se?-preguntó Ginny  
  
En ese momento uno de los aurores invitados de la "fiesta" entro corriendo al salón  
  
-Lucius Malfoy ha escapado de Azkaban  
  
Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, Lucius Malfoy había sido enviado a Azkaban pero nunca nadie supo quien había sido la persona que había enviado al más fiel seguidor de Voldemort a la prisión.  
  
-Ginny, creo que es mejor que le digas a Harry lo de la marca en Malfoy, podría estar relacionado con lo de Lucius.  
  
-¡Estas loca! No lo diré, no voy a enviar al hombre que más amo a Azkaban, no lo haré y tú tampoco dirás nada Hermione  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Por favor Herm, que no este con Draco no significa que lo quiero ver sufrir y mucho menos en esa prisión...Hermione por favor...  
  
-Esta bien Gin, pero aún pienso que esta mal  
  
Ginny sonrió débilmente  
  
La pelirroja había decido pasar algunos días en la madriguera, se sentía sola en su departamento, Esa misma noche la madre de los Weasley toco la puerta de la habitación de Ginny  
  
-¿Hija? ¿Podemos hablar?  
  
-Si, mamá, pasa-dijo Ginny dejando a su hija en la cuna  
  
-Harry acaba de hablar conmigo  
  
Ginny soltó un suspiro  
  
-Y ahora... ¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó Ginny sin mucho interés  
  
-Harry noto que estabas muy fría hoy en tu fiesta  
  
-Y como no estarlo si yo NO me quiero casar con el y Harry lo sabe-dijo Ginny enfadada  
  
-Pero hija, es lo mejor  
  
-Pero no lo quiero mamá, no se por que me obligas a casarme con el, soy una tonta por hacerte caso  
  
-Ya te he dicho que lo hago por tu bien y el de tu hija  
  
-¡Pero soy Yo la que debería de ver el bien de mi hija! ¡No tu!-gritó Ginny  
  
-Yo solo no quiero que Hanna crezca sin un padre,-se excusó la Sra. Weasley  
  
-Hanna ya tiene un padre y es Draco, mamá  
  
-Ese Malfoy... te recoge y te tira cada ves que quiere, no es lo mejor para Hanna ni para ti  
  
-Eso no le quita que sea el padre de mí hija  
  
-Lo se, pero piensa en Hanna y en ti, ahora que Lucius escapo, no estarías segura con Malfoy, en cambio Harry es un distinguido Auror y las protegerá a ti y a Hanna de mortifagos como Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Draco no es mortifago y lo sabes mamá  
  
-Claro que lo es, digas lo que digas, no querrás darle ese tipo de vida a tu hija, ¿o si? Te gustaría estar escondiéndote para que no te maten...No hija...algún día me agradecerás lo que estoy haciendo por ti-dijo Molly saliendo de la habitación  
  
-¡Como puedo agradecerte que estés ARRUINANDO MI VIDA!-gritó Ginny cerrando de golpe la puerta de su habitación  
  
A la semana siguiente en la madriguera se celebraba el cumpleaños de Ron, que cumplía 22 años. Ginny, Hermione y La Sra. Weasley se ocuparon de arreglar el jardín para la comida, ya que todos estaban muy ocupados en el ministerio de magia, buscando pistas sobre donde podría estar Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Ya por la tarde cuando toda la familia estaba reunida en el jardín comiendo alegremente comenzaron a platicar  
  
-Y como les ha ido, ya saben algo de Lucius-preguntó la Sra. Weasley  
  
-No mamá, todo esta muy complicado-dijo Ron mientras tomaba un sorbo de zumo de calabaza  
  
-¿Complicado? ¿Por qué?  
  
-No tenemos suficientes pistas para saber en donde esta-respondió Harry  
  
-Lo peor es que tememos de Lucius-añadió Ron  
  
-¿Por qué?-preguntó Fred  
  
-Lucius es el más fiel seguidor de Voldemort, tememos que con el suelto, Voldemort regrese-dijo Harry  
  
-¿Y no tienen idea de quien pudo haber ayudado a Lucius a salir?-preguntó George  
  
Ginny levantó la mirada de su plato, esperando que no dijeran "Draco Malfoy"  
  
-No, hay muchos mortifagos sueltos que podrían haberlo ayudado-respondió Ron  
  
Hermione soltó un bufido  
  
-Para mi que fue Draco Malfoy, Aunque digan que es auror, la marca que tenía en el brazo se me hace sospecho...-Hermione se detuvo, miro a Ginny que estaba con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas, estaba con la boca un poco abierta, luego se llevo las manos a la cabeza y la agito con desaprobación -Hermione, cariño, ¿Qué dices?-preguntó Ron mirando a su hermana y luego a su esposa  
  
-NA...NADA-dijo Hermione con nerviosismo  
  
-¿De que marca estan hablando?-preguntó Harry mirando a Ginny  
  
Las chicas no dijeron nada, solo se quedaron en silencio, de hecho toda la familia estaba en silencio, esperando respuestas  
  
-HERMIONE...HABLA POR FAVOR...DINOS DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO  
  
Hermione comenzó a llorar  
  
-Vamos niños, iremos por el pastel-dijo la Sra. Weasley cargando a Hanna y llevándose a los hijos de los gemelos y a Jason quien estaba asustado al ver a su mamá llorar.  
  
Una vez que los niños se fueron Harry comenzó a gritar  
  
-¿Qué es lo que saben? De que marca estan hablando...Vamos digan algo... ¿Ginny?  
  
Ginny negó con su cabeza  
  
-¿Hermione?-preguntó Harry  
  
La chica hizo lo mismo que Ginny  
  
-VAMOS HERMIONE DILO...SI NO ME DICES QUIEN TENÍA LA MARCA...VOLDEMORT PUEDE REGRESAR... JASON CORRRERÍA PELIGRO-gritó Harry  
  
Harry sabía que la única manera de que Hermione hablara era presionándola y la manera era con su hijo Jason  
  
Hermione ya no lloraba... ¡gritaba!  
  
-¡¡Es Draco Malfoy...en la fiesta de su compromiso, tenía la marca tenebrosa en su brazo...!!-gritó Hermione luego se volvió hacia su amiga tomo aire y llorando se disculpo LO SIENTO GINNY, PERDONAME DE VERDAD PERO NO QUIERO QUE A JASON LE OCURRA ALGO  
  
-¿Lo viste cariño....viste la marca en el brazo de Malfoy?-preguntó Ron acariciando a su esposa quien lloraba en su hombro  
  
-No-dijo Hermione con la voz quebrada  
  
-¿Entonces?-preguntó Fred  
  
-Yo lo vi...yo vi la marca tenebrosa en el brazo de Draco-dijo Ginny para que no atormentaran más a su amiga con preguntas  
  
-¿Por qué NO ME DIJISTE GINNY?-preguntó Harry  
  
-Por que irías tras de el hasta meterlo a Azkaban-gritó Ginny  
  
-Bien...Ron acompáñame...debemos de ir al ministerio para que comiencen a buscar a Malfoy-dijo Harry parándose dispuesto a irse Ron asintió y dejo a Hermione sentada y se fue con el  
  
-¡Harry no!-gritó Ginny ¡DEJALO EN PAZ!  
  
-¿Qué? No Ginny, el podría estar involucrado con lo de Lucius, es mejor encontrarlo y meterlo en Azkaban  
  
-NO TE ATREVAS-gritó Ginny  
  
-Lo siento pero tengo que hacerlo  
  
-SI LO HACES, NO ME CASARE CONTIGO...  
  
CONTESTO REVIEWS!!!  
  
malfoy´s red-haired lover.- Que Bueno que te gusto el capitulo, gracias por tu observación hice lo que pude para poner más suspenso, y claro ke te ayudo, no dudo que sea muy bueno, nada más dime que hacer y lo hago encantada BESOS  
  
Gin W. Black.- Hola!! A kien no le gustaria un chico como Draco? A mi si me gustaria, además es muy lindo con su hija jaja, espero te guste este capitulo BESOS  
  
susy snape malfoy.- Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo me pone muuuy feliz, espero te guste este y espero tus Reviews BESOS  
  
Andy-Wm.-Hola!!! Espero te haya gustado este capitulo...por cierto me agrado platicar contigo eres muy linda y me caiste super bn nos vemos dentro de un rato en tu historia que esta buenisima...BESOS  
  
Lil Sonis.- Hola!! Espero te haya gustado este capitulo, espero sigas leyendo la historia y te guste mi fic BESOS  
  
C0tE BLacK.- Hola, que bien que te haya gustado el capi y espero que esta tambien te guste, deje un review en tu reciente fic, espero lo leas..BESOS  
  
Hitomi Felton.- Espero te guste este capitulo y ya lei el capi 8 de tu historia esta wnisimo, ahora mismo dejo un review...BESOS  
  
Eri mond licht.- Muchas gracias por decir eso, me siento halagada,espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, espero sigas leyendo la historia BESOS 


	7. Buscandote

Hola!! Otro capitulo más me he tardado un poko pero ya esta aki, estamos en la recta final del fic, gracias por todos sus Reviews me ponen de muy buen humor  
  
BUSCANDOTE  
  
-SI LO HACES...NO ME CASARE CONTIGO-gritó Ginny  
  
-Gin, lo hago por el bien de Hanna y tuyo,  
  
-Por favor Harry, no lo hagas  
  
-Lo siento Gin, tengo que hacerlo, lo hago para protegerte a ti y a Hanna- dijo Harry alejándose  
  
-Entonces...empieza a cancelar la boda-dijo Ginny  
  
Harry la miro con ternura y tristeza, luego se fue junto con Ron.  
  
-Lo siento Gin-dijo entre sollozos Hermione-De verdad lo siento, soy una tonta  
  
-No Hermione, de todas maneras la verdad hubiera salido a la luz...ahora lo que tengo que hacer es encontrar a Draco...advertirle...pero no puedo dejarte sola...-dijo Ginny al mirar a Hermione que estaba desecha  
  
-No Gin, ve-dijo Hermione  
  
-Pero  
  
-Hazme caso...yo estaré bien, buscalo, adviértele,-dijo Hermione  
  
-¿Estas segura?-preguntó Ginny  
  
-QUE SI anda Ginny vete ya, no pierdas tiempo  
  
Ginny sonrió y salió corriendo hacía la cocina donde estaba su madre  
  
-Mamá, dame a Hanna-dijo Ginny mientras se ponía su abrigo  
  
-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Curiosa su madre  
  
-Yo..a....a...casa de Luna  
  
-Mentira vas a buscarlo-dijo su madre  
  
-Vamos mamá, no me hagas perder tiempo, dame a Hanna  
  
-No, no te la daré, solo la poner en peligro  
  
-MAMÁ  
  
-NO, YA LO HE DICHO-gritó aferrándose a Hanna  
  
-Tu me obligas hacer esto mamá-dijo Ginny sacando su varita y apuntando a su propia madre-DA-ME-LA  
  
La Sra. Weasley le entrego a Hanna, luego Ginny salió de la cocina  
  
-Perdón Mamí...pero debía de hacerlo-susurro Ginny  
  
Al salir de la madriguera, surgió un nuevo problema ¿Dónde podría estar? "Tal vez en la mansión Malfoy" se dirigió a ella pero solo encontró a un elfo que negaba la presencia de Draco en aquella casa. Luego recordó quien podría ayudarle, Severous Snape, El y Draco eran muy unidos, decidió ir a visitarlo. Llegó a una lúgubre mansión. Toco la campana un elfo salió  
  
-¿SI?-preguntó amablemente el elfo  
  
-Ah...Hola...busco al Sr. Severous-dijo Ginny  
  
-¿Quién lo busca?-preguntó de nuevo el elfo  
  
-Virginia Weasley  
  
El elfo miro a Ginny le abrió la reja y la paso a la sala de estar  
  
-Espere un momento  
  
Ginny se quedó ahí, con su hija quien miraba aquella oscura sala con sus pequeños ojos grises, luego de un rato Snape apareció.  
  
-¿Virginia?-preguntó Snape  
  
-Profesor-dijo Ginny-Hola  
  
-Vamos Virginia, ya no soy profesor, ya no me llames así-dijo Snape  
  
Ginny sonrió  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Severous haciéndole seña a Ginny para que se sentara  
  
-Necesito su ayuda-suplicó Ginny  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Necesito encontrar a Draco, y pensé que usted sabría  
  
Severous se levantó de su lugar  
  
-No puedo decirte Virginia, así lo pidió Draco  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Lo hace para protegerlas a ti y a su hija  
  
-Por favor  
  
-Lo siento no debo, esta ves no puedo ayudarte  
  
Ginny se levantó se acercó a su antiguo profesor  
  
-Se lo suplicó...necesito saber donde esta...Muchos aurores estan buscándolo para meterlo a Azkaban, creen que ayudo a su padre a salir de la prisión, piensan que es mortifago, pero yo se que no...necesito ayudarlo...por favor profesor...dígame donde esta-le suplicó Ginny mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas  
  
Severous la miro, vio que los ojos de Ginny reflejaban angustia, miedo, desesperación  
  
-Esta en la casa de un amigo mío-dijo Snape.  
  
-¿Donde es?-preguntó Ginny  
  
-No puedo decirte, sería arriesgado, ven-dijo Snape jalando a Ginny llegar a la chimenea, le dio un poco de polvos flu –Residencia Loone...y Virginia ten mucho cuidado-dijo Snape  
  
Ginny cada vez se sentía más confundida  
  
-Gracias profesor...-agradeció la pelirroja abrazando fuertemente con una mano a su hija - ¡RESIDENCIA LOONE!-gritó  
  
Al poco tiempo Ginny había aterrizado en una casa mediana, oscura, daba miedo. Casi no había luz. La chica miro a su hija quien estaba fascinada por el viaje, pero al ver el aspecto de la casa comenzó aterrorizarse hasta el punto de querer llorar.  
  
-Ya pequeña, iremos a ver a papá  
  
Camino por un pasillo oscuro hasta llegar al pie de una escalera, la subió con cuidado pues la madera crujía, cuando llegó al final vio un pasillo no muy largo con varias puertas, estaba más iluminado que la parte de abajo  
  
Comenzó a caminar cuando de una puerta salió una elfina vieja.  
  
-¿Cómo entro?-preguntó aterrorizada  
  
-YO...yo...yo...  
  
La elfina comenzó a gritar  
  
-AMO, AMO, INTRUSOS  
  
Ginny la miro confundida, poco tiempo después Draco salió con la varita en mano apuntando a Ginny  
  
La pelirroja gritó, Draco gritó, la elfina gritó y Hanna se asustó tanto que comenzó a llorar (N/A: ¡Pobre niña! El susto que le han pegado)  
  
-¿Gin?-preguntó Draco bajando la varita  
  
-Draco-dijo Ginny acomodándose a la niña  
  
-Ah Hanna, te asustaste-dijo Draco dirigiéndose a Ginny y quitándole a su hija para cargarla, se dirigió a su habitación Ginny lo siguió  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Vengo a advertirte...te buscan piensan que eres mortifago y quieren encerrarte en Azkaban  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
Ginny le contó todo lo sucedido, la marca en su brazo, el error de Hermione la pelea con Harry  
  
-Viniste hasta aquí para advertirme...eso significa que aún me quieres  
  
-Draco no es momento  
  
-Si lo es, Ginny yo te quiero, te amo  
  
-Pues largándote sin decir nada no lo demuestra-gritó Ginny  
  
-Hay tantas cosas que no sabes –dijo Draco arrullando a Hanna  
  
-Pues dímelas... quiero explicaciones...quiero saber por que te fuiste el día que nació Hanna, por que huiste hace poco...y no me moveré de aquí hasta saberlas...  
  
Weno respono Reviews ¡Gracias!  
  
Andy-Wm.-. Ups un poko atrasado el capitulo pero aki esta, creo ke sera hasta el proximo capitulo cuando respaonda todas las dudas jeje,Y si esta bien, es tu Draquito, solo ke comparte ehh, BESOS  
  
gin-ynia .- Hola, Hola! ¿ke te ha parecido el capi? Estoy de acuerdo contigo ke por tenerla marca todo mundo piense ke es Draco, así komo Harry lo kiere meter a Azkaban...espero te haya gustado este capi y perdón por tardarme un poko BESOS  
  
Hitomi Felton.- Hola! Komo has estado, espero ke bn, weno yo tambien le digo a Ginny ¡No te cases con Harry! Ke haces mejor pareja con Draco jajaja, escribi de nuevo el review por ke me dijist ke no t había llegado así ke espero ke ya t haya llegado jeje BESOS  
  
Gin W. Black.- Oh me siento halagada al ver ke dices ke te gusta como escribo ¡GRACIAS DE CORAZON! Por tomarte un poko de tu tiempo para leer mis fics y otro para dejar Reviews de verdad te lo agradezco muxo....espero te guste el capi...BESOS  
  
C0tE BLacK.- POR FAVOR POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR continua tu fic me ha encantado es hermoso y es mucho mjor ke los mios escribes super!!! Espero te haya gustado el capi! BESOS P.D no puedo dejarte Reviews para tu segundo capi, asi ke lo dire aki, es muy bueno, me alegro ke lo hayas seguido y no me dejes así please, x cierto para dejarte Reviews tienes ke cambiar tu capi a otra hoja pues me dicen ke solo puedo dejarte un review por capitulo ¡NO ME HAGAN ESTO! Jeje bye xika cuidate  
  
Eri mond licht .- Hola gracias x tus Reviews me han puesto de muy buen humor, x cierto espero ke te guste este capi ke me tarde en subir jeje BESOS  
  
MoOn-!Ta .- Ke bueno ke te haya gustado el fic, gracias, ( espero tmb ke te haya gustado este capi..BESOS  
  
Malfoy´s red-haired lover.- Hola, ke bueno ke te ha gustado este capi y espero tmb te guste este, cambiando de tema, he pensando en algunas opciones pues ya kiero leer tu fic, la primera es ke si tu quieres puedo intentar abrir una cuenta para ti ya sea kon tu mail o kon uno de los mios ke tengo muxos, y otra sería prestarte mi cuenta para ke publikes tu fic, así ke dime tu ke opinas y si tienes otra idea, es bien recibida, espero tu respuesta pronto ¿vale? BESOS  
  
Ahora pues he decidido hacer propa de algunos fics muy buenos, ire aumentando los titulos en kuanto vaya leyendo los fics ¿vale? Bueno estos son para empezar:  
  
- - KEL DIGGORY.- - - -  
  
Una chica Nueva (es muy buena leanla)  
  
- - -ANDY-WM - - -  
  
Por que tu?  
  
El Dolor de Amarte   
  
.- - - - C0tE BLacK- - - -  
  
Mirame a los ojos   
  
Y PUES POR KE NO...TMB LEAN MIS FICS JEJEJE, SUS REVIEWS SON BIEN RECIBIDOS 


	8. Explicaciones

Hola! Me he tardado un poko en actualizar pero ya estoy aquí, este fic casi esta en su fin, :'( sniff...ya me callare dejare las lagrimas para kuando de verdad termine, mientras tanto les dejo el capitulo...dejen reviews por favor!!

**EXPLICACIONES**

**-**-Pues dímelas... quiero explicaciones...quiero saber por que te fuiste el día que nació Hanna, por que huiste hace poco...y no me moveré de aquí hasta saberlas-dijo Ginny

**-**No es el momento Gin, debes de irte, estas en peligro

-¡Ya basta! Estoy cansada de que todos me digan que estoy en peligro y ni siquiera se por que así que más te vale que empieces a darme explicaciones.

Draco suspiró, luego dirigió su mirada a su hija quien bostezaba y se tallaba sus pequeños ojos

-¡LEXI!-gritó Draco

La elfina apareció

-¿Si amo?-preguntó la elfina

-Llévate a Hanna a la habitación de a lado y no te separes de ella ¿entendiste?

-¿Lexi no debe de salir para nada?-preguntó la elfina

-¡No! ¿Qué no entiendes estupida elfina? Que no te despegues de ella

La elfina miedosa, tomo a Hanna y salió a su destino

-Ginny, la razón por la que estas en peligro es que me estan buscando para matarme

-¿Mortifagos, no es así?-preguntó Ginny temiendo la respuesta

-Si...pero no por que yo sea uno de ellos-se apresuró a decir Draco

-¿Ah no?

-No Ginny, yo te lo dije, ya no soy del lado oscuro

-Entonces por que te buscan-preguntó Ginny confundida

-Por que...por que

-¡Ya Draco! ¡Dímelo ya!

-Está bien...Yo metí a mi padre en Azkaban, la noche que nació Hanna y que me marche, yo pensaba regresar por ustedes pero las cosas se complicaron

-¿Qué?

-Si, me juro que se vengaría cuando saliera, que mataría a los que yo quería y ahí estas tú y Hanna, y que después me mataría a mi

-Y por que no me lo dijiste

-No quería que vivieras pensando que en algún momento mi padre podría llegar a matarte

Ginny miró a Draco callada, confundida, asombrada

-Ginny, debes de irte

-No me iré, menos al saber esto

-Virginia no hagas esto más difícil, vete ya, no hay tiempo

-Draco, no me iré, entiéndeme, no quiero volver a perderte

-Y no lo harás si te vas Ginny

-No me moveré de aquí (N/A: Si quieres puedes irte y yo me quedó a consolarlo jaja)

Draco sonrió poso sus labios en los de Ginny, besándola tiernamente, que Ginny respondió con alegría, poco a poco el beso se volvió más pasional, entre besos, caricias y palabras de amor, se fundieron en uno solo, demostrando nuevamente su eterno amor, el rubio platinado, transmitía en cada beso, cada suspiro, el miedo de perderla de nuevo.

Al día siguiente, Ginny despertó por los rayos del sol que atravesaban el enorme ventanal, la pelirroja se sorprendió al ver que la habitación era más luminosa de lo que se veía la noche anterior. Estiro los brazos esperando sentir el tacto de su amado pero solo sintió el otro lado de la cama frío, probando que Draco había salido de esa habitación desde hace un buen rato.

Se sentó en la cama, con las sabanas blancas que resaltaban el color de su cabello enredadas en el cuerpo, recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y sus mejillas se tornaron en un color rojo. Se levantó poniéndose una bata blanca que se encontraba en la silla que estaba a lado de su cama.

Salió de la recamara y se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba su hija en la cama moviéndose de un lado a otro

-Srita. La niña no ha dejado de moverse desde hace unos minutos, Lexi no sabe que hacer-dijo asustada la elfina asustada

-Tranquila Lexi, es solo que Hanna hace eso cuando lleva tiempo despierta e intenta dormir de nuevo, no es nada del otro mundo-dijo Ginny cargando a su hija

Lexi suspiró aliviada

-Hola Hanna, como ha dormido mi niña-preguntó Ginny mientras cargaba a su hija

La niña solo sonrió

Un sonido escandaloso interrumpió la felicidad de madre e hija

Ginny tomó a su hija con fuerza y abrió la puerta

Vio subiendo a Draco, con el labio sangrando y el ojo morado

-Draco ¿Qué te paso?-preguntó Ginny acercándose a el

-Ginny, tienes que irte

-¿Pero que...?

-Vete... ¡YA! ¡LARGATE!

Ginny asustada fue por su ropa, se dirigió hacía la chimenea con su ropa en la mano y con Hanna en la otra.

-¡LA MADRIGUERA!-gritó Ginny

Reviews!!!

**Andy-Wm****.- **Hola!!!! Me tarde un pokito en poner capis pero ya estoy aki, dando explicaciones...ojala te haya gustado el capi...besos

**Taeko .-** Hola!!! Como taz? Espero ke bn, grax por mandarme reviews, t lo agradezco mucho por otro lado ya lei el fic ke haces con hitomi, deje un review, pero kiero saber si te ha llegado, por ke mis reviews nunk llegan, tengo ke mdarlos dos veces, asi ke avisame si llego o no para volverlo a escribir...Besos

**Malfoy´s red-haired lover.- **Hola hola!!! Ke bueno ke te guste mi fic, espero te haya gustado el capi, por otro lado, muero de ganas por leer tu fic, asi ke dime que paso...¿ya tienes cuenta? Si tu respuesta es si pues ke esperas para poner tu fic y si es no, considera alguna de mis "alternativas" que te dije la ves pasada, ya te he agregado a mis msn para platicar un día ¿vale? Besos

**C0tE BLacK****.- **Hola, hola!! Ke bueno ke te ha gustado, y tmb espero ke este te guste, me ha encantado tu fic de "mirame a los ojos" pero continualo Pliz, no te preocupes yo tarde un poco en saber komo manejar esto del fan net, pero dejame decirte que si necesitas cualquier kosa , no dudes en pedirmelo ¿vale? Ke kon gusto te ayudaria si lo necesitaras, Besos

**Eri mond licht .- **Hola!, me ha dado mucha gracia tu continuación jeje, seria bueno ke hiciera eso ¿no? IMAGINATE!!, ya me imagino la cara de Ginny al oir eso jaja seria el fin de la historia jejeje, weno, espero que te haya gustado el capi, y nos vemos luego Besos.

**Saiko Katsuka****.- **Hola ke bueno que te haya gustado el fic, espero d corazón te haya agradado el capi, cuidate Besos

**Gin W. Black .- **Hola! Me da mucho gusto que te guste como escribo, es un halago enorme!! No sabes que bien se siente, espero te haya gustado este capi, nos vemos pronto cuídate..besos

**Hitomi Felton****.- **Hola! Ke bueno ke te llego mi review, sabe esta porkeria a estado fallando mucho, nunca llegan los reviews, tengo que mandarlos al menos dos veces para que llegen, asi que ya sabras, mientras tanto, me despido esperando que te haya gustado el capi, besos

**SaraMeliss****.- **Hola! Que bueno que se te haga interesante el fic, de verdad me alegro mucho, espero te haga gustado el capi que me tarde en poner ¡oopss! Y por otro lado, no me he conectado por el msn pero en cuanto lo haga te agregare no lo dudes, intentare conectarme ahora pero es que mi ordenador me ha dado muchos problemas, ah y ya voy a leerme tus historias, te agradezco me hayas invitado, no te preocupes que habra un review pronto ¿vale? besos


	9. Tal vez la ultima pelea

**TAL VEZ LA ULTIMA PELEA**

Ginny llegó a la madriguera, donde se encontraba Ron y Hermione

-¿Ginny?-preguntó Ron al verla ¿Qué demonios haces en bata?-preguntó Ron

-Ron, no es hora para sermones

-¿Estuviste con ese imbesil verdad?-preguntó Ron furioso

-Si... ¿algún problema?

-Gin, no entiendes, ese tipo no te quiere, deja de caer en sus juegos

-Tu hermano tiene razón Ginny

-Hermione, ¡tu fuiste la que me dijo que lo fuera a buscar!

-¿Hermione...hiciste eso?-preguntó Ron

-Yo...yo...yo...

-Ya basta, iré a darme una ducha

-Ginny...Ginny...Ginny

La pelirroja subió haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de Hermione y Ron llamándola

Ginny Se metió a la bañera junto con su hija, así ahorraría tiempo para ir a buscar respuestas sobre Draco y sus heridas pero solo logro tardarse demasiado ya que la niña jugaba fascinada con las bombas de jabón y cada vez que Ginny intentaba sacarla, comenzaba a llorar. "Igualita a su padre" pensó Ginny. La pelirroja decidió quitarle el tapón a la bañera y las burbujas poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, dejando a Hanna triste por un rato.

Ginny vistió a su hija con un lindo vestido rojo claro que Draco y ella le había comprado a su hija cuando se habían enterado de que el bebé sería una niña.

Ella se puso unos vaqueros con una blusa blanca, y deportivos blancos se hizo media coleta y salió de la madriguera lo más rápido posible.

Se dirigía a la casa de Harry para decirle toda la verdad sobre Draco y Lucius. En el camino Hanna comenzó a llorar

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?-preguntó Ginny

Hanna lloraba desconsoladamente estaba roja de tanto llorar

Ginny miró su reloj

-Pero que tonta soy, debes de tener hambre ¿no es así? No has almorzado...Cuando lleguemos con Harry te daré algo de comer

Pero al parecer Hanna quería comer en ese momento y no aceptaría un "más tarde" como respuesta así que lloro aún más fuerte

-Vamos Hanna, son solo unos minutos...ya silencio bebé...oh esta bien

Ginny se desvió de su camino y se detuvo en una cafetería mágica. Se sentó en una de las mesas. Al contrarió de las cafeterías muggles, estas no tenían menú, podías pedir lo que quisieras, sin importar que tan extraño sea el bocado.

Una joven delgada de cabello castaño y grandes lentes se acercó a Ginny

-Hola...mi nombre es Katie, y las atenderé el día de hoy ¿Qué van a ordenar?-preguntó la chica

-Quisiera una papilla de frutas, una rebanada de pastel de fresas, un moka helado y un vaso con agua

-Enseguida-dijo la chica, minutos después todos lo que Ginny había pedido apareció en la mesa

Minutos más tardes Ginny estaba alimentando a su hija y comiendo su pastel y Media hora más tarde Ginny pagaba la comida y salía de la cafetería, de repente una mano toco su hombro

-Virginia Weasley, un placer volverte a ver...

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco se dirigió a su mansión para recoger algunos papeles que había olvidado

-Llegas tarde, hijo-dijo Lucius al ver que Draco se acercaba

-¿Qué haces aquí? No tienes derecho a entrar a mi casa así-preguntó asustado Draco

Lucius estaba bastante desmejorado, su cabello estaba enmarañado, y su rubia cabellera ahora se empezaba a tornar gris

-Se te olvida que gracias a que yo estaba en Azkaban, pudiste quedarte con esta Mansión

Draco soltó un bufido

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes a matarme?-preguntó Draco

-Yo te dije que primero te haría sufrir...te dije que mataría a esa Weasley delante de ti

-Lastima...Ginny no está en el país, al igual que mi hija-mintió Draco

-¿Ah ya tengo una nieta?

Draco se enojo consigo mismo por haber abierto la boca

-Si-dijo Draco sin poder hacer nada

-Hanna ¿no es así?

Draco no respondió

-Siempre le dijiste a tu madre que te gustaba ese nombre para cuando tuvieras una hija

Draco se quedó callado mirando a su padre

-Pero vine a cobrarte lo que me has hecho, mira que encerrar a tu propio padre en Azkaban es...demasiado

-Como sea, ya te dije que Ginny no está aquí

-Eso es extraño-dijo Lucius caminando hacía una puerta

-¿Por qué?

-Por que ella y tú pequeña hija nos han venido a visitar

**CONTESTO REVIEWS!!!**

Primero quiero pedirles una disculpa, es que me tarde mucho en actualizar pero me he cambiado de casa ( más bien de todo) y en el insti que me inscribieron ya habian empezado y tuve que estudiar muxo y me la pase haciendo tareas para no perder el año, pero ya de nuevo tengo tiempo libre ï.

Ahora si les contesto sus reviews

SaraMeliss.- Gracias por tu review!! Y perdona la tardanza, no lo volvere hacer lo juro jejeje cuidate muxo y grax por leer el fic,

Hitomi Felton.- Hoooollllla! Como has estado? Hace muchisisisimo que no sabia de ti...espero te haya gustado el capi...mil grax por leer el fic, y juro solemnemente que actualizare más rapido, ah y ya vi que actualizaste ahora mismo voy a dejar review Besos

Musa Weasley.- Gracias por la corrección, tengo que decirte que si staba un poco indecisa porque no sabia cual era, de todas maneras hablo de la misma pelirroja Ginny Weasley pero el prox fic lo hare con el nombre correcto

Andy-Wm.- Amiga!!!! Cuanto tiempo!!! Como has estado? Espero ke muy bn, hace tanto sin hablar contigo, espero te haya gustado el capi, ya casi se acaba el fic ah pr cierto ACTUALIZA!!! Besos

Eri mond licht.- Hola!!! Mil disculpas por no actualizar, pero ya, pondrea capiulos pronto, espero te haya gustado el capi, muchos abraxos y bss

Gin W. Black .- Sorry ahora si no pude actualizar rapido ¡lo siento! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y mil disculpas, ah y grax or decir que te gusta mi fic Grax bss

C0tE BLacK .- Gracias por leer mi fic!!!!! Espero te haya gustado el capi, y mil gracias por recomendarle el fic a tus amigas!!! Espero más capitulos de tu fic ehhhh, bss

Malfoy´s red-haired lover .- Holas!!! Como estas espero que bn, ya actualice, espero te haya gustado el fic, y haber cuando publicas tu historia ehhh no me movere d aquí hasta ver por lo menos un capi!! Bss

Luciana.- Hola!!!! ¿Cómo te va? Espero que mmmmuuuuyyy bn, aquí esta ya el capitulo, espero te haya gustado, el fic ya casi termina, le falta muy poco (sniff) bueno me dejare de llantos y te dire ¡grax por leer mi fic!!!!) bss

GinnyWeasleyBlack.-Hola! Como estas? Gracias por leer mi fic, de verdad te lo agradezco mil, perdon por no actualizar pero te prometo ya actualizar más rapido ¡lo juro! Esperote gsrte l capitulo y gracias d nuevo, bss


	10. Alguien tiene que morir

**ALGUIEN TIENE QUE MORIR**

-Por que ella y tú pequeña hija nos han venido a visitar...-Lucius abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Ginny amordazada, atada de pies y manos sentada en una silla, había estado llorando su maquillaje se había corrido

-¡Ginny!-gritó Draco mientras corría hacía ella y le quitaba lo que tenía en la boca

-Draco...Lucius tiene a Hanna...ve por ella primero-dijo entre sollozos

Dicho esto Draco se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba Lucius con Hanna en sus brazos, la niña estaba dormida

-¿Sabes quien será la primera en morir?

-Dame a mi hija, ella no te ha hecho nada

-Pero tú si, y también es de Weasley a quien también odio, así que es la mejor manera de vengarme

-No, por favor no, ¡Eres un maldito! ¡No la toques!-gritaba Ginny desesperada

-Cállate Weasley-gritó Lucius soltándole una tremenda bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo con todo y silla

-¡No!-gritó Draco

Hanna se despertó asustada, comenzó a llorar al ver que estaba en manos de un desconocido

-No le hagas daño ¿Por qué a ella?

-¿Por que no?

-Por que ella no te ha hecho nada-gritó Ginny

-Nadie pidió tu opinión pobretona-gritó Lucius-¡Crucio!

La chica comenzó a retorcerse del dolor mientras gritaba descontroladamente

-Sabes ahora que Harry está muerto...

-¿Qué?-preguntó Draco

-Bueno, en estos momentos ha de estar enfrentándose contra Voldemort y el ya está fuerte, y acabará con el, fue fácil llamarlo, con solo decir que esta Weasley había tenido un accidente fue más que suficiente

Ginny sintió aún más dolor de lo que antes sentía, así como pudo, se levantó con la silla atada a ella. Luego corrió hacía Lucius quien sostenía a Hanna que seguía llorando

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!-gritó Lucius

Ginny salió volando estrellándose contra la pared, se golpeó en la cabeza tan fuerte que sangraba poco a poco la visión de Ginny se hizo borrosa hasta que solo oía los gritos de Draco, el llanto de Hanna y las carcajadas sonoras de Lucius, luego se desmayo

-Te voy a matar papá-dijo Draco apuntándole con la varita

-Vamos Hazlo, pero ten cuidado de no darle a tu hija ¿te perdonarías haber matado a Hanna? Un mal calculo e iras a prisión-dijo Lucius

-Te matare, por haber arruinado mi vida, por haber matado a mi mamá por todo el daño que me has hecho-gritó con Ira Draco

-¡Malfoy!-grito una voz

Lucius volteó Ron, Harry, una varios aurores habían entrado a la Mansión

-¡Ginny!-gritó Ron corriendo hacía su hermana

-¿Qué tiene?-preguntó Harry exaltado

Ron levantó a su hermana sosteniendo su cabeza

-Esta sangrando, pero aún respira

-Vaya, ahora tendré que matar a más de los que tenía pensado –dijo con cinismo Lucius

-¡Avada...!-gritó Harry

-No-interrumpió Draco-¡Tiene a Hanna!

Harry vio que era cierto tenía a Hanna quien ya no podía estar más asustada.

Draco se acercó a su padre, en el camino tomó con discreción un pedazo de madera de la silla de Ginny que estaba rota

-Dame a mi hija

-No

-¡Dámela!

-No, ¿Qué harás al respecto?-preguntó Lucius

-Solo esto-dijo Draco después de eso golpeó a Lucius con el pedazo de madera por detrás de la cabeza Lucius de desvaneció y antes de caer Draco agarró a su hija que estaba ya más que roja de tanto llorar.

-Me las vas a pagar Draco ¡Expelliarmus!

-¡Protego! Gritó Draco con su hija en mano

-Es hora de llevarlo a Azkaban gritó Harry

-Estás loco ¿se escaparía de nuevo? No, este hombre se merece la muerte

-Vas a matarme hijo-preguntó débilmente Lucius

-Y con una gran sonrisa en la cara... ¡Avada Kedavra!-gritó Draco

Lucius cayó muerto, hubo un silencio profundo (exceptuando el llanto de Hanna).

-¿Qué acabas de hacer? Lucius era para ir a Azkaban

-No, el debería de estar muerto...y tu... ¿Qué paso con Voldemort?

-Ya paso a mejor vida-gritó uno de los aurores de ahí

-¿lo mataste?

-Era el o yo

-¿No pudieron ser los dos?-dijo Draco

Harry lo miró fulminante dispuesto a contestarle solo que Ron interrumpió

-Pueden dejar de pelearse, mi hermana se esta desangrando, es mejor llevarla al hospital...

**Hola a todas!!!! Mil disculpas por el retraso, ahora si me pase jaja, pero es que me han castigado sin internet, de hecho este capi, lo he puesto a escondidas espero les guste el capitulo, este ha sido el penultimo capi, bueno, no tengo muxo tiempo, asi ke no podre contestar reviews pues me han dejado bastantes, prometo, leerlos todos hoy y actualizar el capi, kon las contestaciones, mil gracias y Oliz dejen reviews**

**BESOS A TODAS!!!**


End file.
